The overall goal of this proposal is to develop and conduct innovative and effective community outreach education programs about Alzheimer's disease (AD) with specific emphasis on minority group populations of Northern Manhattan and Harlem in NYC. By using a saturation approach to information dissemination, professional and consumer groups will be educated and informed about clinical and social aspects of AD as well as about ways and means to palliate its devastating effects on patients and caregivers. To achieve this goal, the following activities will be conducted: (1) Building of a network of human resources including representatives of medical and scientific experts in AD, service providers, community, social, business, religious and civic organizations. This network will be targeted to receive educational programs on AD in order to disseminate information to their specific constituencies (2) with the assistance of advisory groups and consultants, the Alzheimer's Disease and Related Disorders Association (ADRDA), the network of Washington- HeightsInwood Council on Aging (WHICOA) and Fort Washington Housing Services for Elderly (FWHSE), educational programs and materials will be developed for dissemination throughout the network. Topics will include: early detection, diagnosis, management, family assistance, community resources and quality of life. These programs and materials will be geared to the need of the target communities in terms of professional and educational levels, language requirements, cultural and societal mores. In depth 6-day workshops for selected front-line staff will be offered by ADRDA. Conferences and an Alzheimer's Information Day will be organized. (3) A centrally located information/referral/resources center will be established to house collections of materials, videotapes, and a counselling and referral service. This center and a bi-lingual (Spanish) outreach worker will be accessible to health and social service professionals, students, program planners, educators, volunteers, as well as caregivers of AD victims. (4)Short-term and long-term evaluation programs will be conducted measuring the effects of the program activities in terms of increased community involvement, better informed professionals and lay groups, workshop results evaluated by pre and post-tests, and measurements assessed on increased requests for information and users of materials.